Our Love Was Always Meant To Be
by RauraAusllyFanLover
Summary: They were 16 years old when they started dating but after some problems, they broke up. They stop seeing each other, they stop talking, they completely forgotten about each other. But what happens when Ally hires her ex as her secretary? Will they get closer than ever?Will they still have feelings for each other? Will Ally actually get marry?Find out in Our Love was Always meant be
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So This is a new story called "Our Love Was Always Meant To Be." This chapter is mostly about Ally's P.O.V and don't worry guys, Austin will show up in the next chapter. Hope you guys love it! Enjoy :)**

_Ally's P.O.V_

My name is Allyson Marie Dawson but I prefer "Ally" and I'm 26 years old. I'm a immigrant but with God's blessing, I actually have a great job at one of New York's Finest company "YDNIM". It's actually "Mindy" just spelled backwards. I started working there when I graduated college, I was on the lowest position but with all the hard work and potential I gave, I'm now the vice president of "YDNIM".

" Do you have all the paper work for today's meeting?" A red haired said as she walked into my office. That was Mindy, The owner of the company and my boss of course.

"Yes Miss They took me all day but I finally got them ready for you." I said smiling, handing over the papers.

She smiled and started nodded while looking at the papers. "Very good ." She looked at me. "This is why you're my favorite."

We both laughed.

"Ah you certainly are a dear. I feel so bad for pushing you to do many things." Duh! It is a lot of work like Damn! I never get a break!

"Oh no Miss. You don't push me to do many things. This is my job and I know there are many things to be handle but I got there." I fake smiled. What? I can't just tell my boss that I never get a break. I'll so get fired.

"I got it. You need a secretary." My fake smiled disappeared. A SECRETARY! I know I have a lot to do but a secretary?

"It's not really necessary. I got everything under control."

"No,no, no. I insist Ally." Uh oh this was serious. Mindy never called me by my first name.

"Well...Ok I guess."

"Fantastic! I'm going to tell Jessica to post it up everywhere in New York City and tomorrow we'll be having the interviews. Since tomorrow is your day off and I know you're going to help your cousin with her wedding, I'll let Jessica and Kristen to interview the people. Is that good with you?"

I have no other choice so I nodded. God help me.

**Well that was the end of Chapter 1! I know it was short but I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Until next time, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy Guys! I'm sorry but I couldn't wait to upload till tomorrow so I'm going to upload another one today! Hope you guys love it and I wanted to thank everyone who said the sweetest things to me :)**

**Kristen:Cool! My name is in the story Lol Love it. What's your name Girl!**  
_Me:Melanie :) Nice to meet you Kristen!_

**Fabiola:Loving the story so far! Amazing job**  
_Me:Thanks! This means so much to me, thank you mas bien :)_

**Shannon:Oh My Gosh! I'm totally loving this story and it's just the beginning Lol. So cool. Great job :)**  
_Me:Lol Thanks! And yeah this is just the beginning so hopefully you'll love the middle and end as well Lmao :)_

**writermeAL:I love it! can't wait for more!**  
Me:Yay! I'm glad you love it :)

* * *

_Austin's P.O.V_

The name is Austin Monica Moon. Yeah yeah, I have a girl middle name. My dad wanted a boy and my mom wanted a girl so that's where my name was born. Anyways, I'm 27 years old and I graduated from college and everything but...I'm still jobless. I know, hard to believe but my parents were always the one that took care of me. They paid for my everything. But now they moved back to Miami now I'm here in the big city, alone. Luckily my parents left me some money just in case, I couldn't find a job. But the money is almost all out and I'm still here without a job.

"Austin! Austin!" A red-haired said as he ran up to me. That's Dez, my best friend since like forever. He's older than me but we're like brothers.

"Hey man, what's up."

"So I was walking back from visiting my pet tiger at my grandmother's house when I saw this." Dez said excited showing me a white paper.

"Ok first of all, How do you have a pet tiger at your grandmother's house and second of all, what the heck is that?"

"Well my grandma loves pet Tigers well that was what I think. When I gave her the tiger she started shouting _Get this breast away from me _when I was leaving the house so I'm sure she loves the tiger." That's Dez for you. Weird but has a kind heart.

"Anyways, this paper saids that they're having interviews tomorrow for a job opening at "YDNIM". One of the greatest and powerful company in New York City and since you're looking for a job, this will be great for you." I love Dez, I love him, I Love him, I Love him!

"Dez, this is awesome! I really need a job and this will definitely help me out." Life is good yo!

"Yeah but before anything, we got to get you new clothes." He said, looking at what I wearing. A plain long red shirt, some black jeans with my lucky chain and converse.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

"Austin, you're going to one of the powerful and greatest company here, you have to look more fancy." He's right. Yeah, Dez has his moments but I don't have any money to buy a suit.

"I'm sorry Dez but I'm broke to buy a suit."

He had a smirk in his face. Uh oh what's gonna happen? "I got that covered" And the next thing you know, I was in Miami's mall, trying out 10 different suits. God Help me.

* * *

_The Next Day_

It was the big day and everything had to be perfect. My breakfast was delicious, 10 stacks of pancakes (Yeah I know, a lot but I LOVE pancakes!), Dez lend me his car so I could look more formal when I get to YDINM, and my hair didn't look like a mess which is never like a mess to begin with. I looked at myself at the mirror one more time and I was just amazed.

I was wearing a black suit instead of my usual clothing, A regular shirt with my jeans and chin; and I was wearing black shoes instead of my sneakers. I looked different, I guess you could call it a good different because I looked more mature. I would even hire myself.

_BEEP BEEP. _I looked over at my phone and read the text I got.

"_Good luck today man! You got this! Let's go Monica! Lmao Jk No but really good luck. PS: Call me if you see a pet snake anyone. Thanks man!"_

I smiled. At least I have someone in my life still, although I really miss a certain person right now but let me not mention that person. That was the past and it's the present now. I got the car keys and left. I hope everything good fine today.

* * *

_With Ally_

"Oh My God, You look beautiful Trish!" I said as I looked at my cousin wearing a beautiful strapless white dress which looked amazing on her.

"Thanks Alls. Oh My Gosh, I can't believe my wedding is in one month. Gosh, I love Jeremy" She said smiling. Trish met Jeremy when she turned 18. They met at this club and instantly fell in love. He helped her to actually forget about a old crush she had on this guy but anyways, they been together for many years now so what the heck? They're getting marry now.

"Yeah. Jeremy is a lucky guy."

"Yeah but so is Julio." Trish said smiling then touching my engagement ring I had on my finger. My story on how I met Julio is actually really funny. So I was swimming, I had a cramp so I was drowning, Julio saved me, we started hanging out and well now I'm engage. Funny right? Yeah, yeah, It's not funny but thanks to Julio I have actually gotten over a old love that I couldn't get out for a long time. But let's not talk about the past now, it's the present so screw the past.

"Yeah."

"So Jessica told me about you getting a new secretary. She told me you wasn't too trill about it."

I shook my head. Man, Jessica really does have a big mouth. "I'm not. I don't want a secretary. They're usually bitches who try to be better than you and then take your place. I seen movies, I know how that shit works." Um yeah, excuse my vocabulary but after being with Trish so much, it just comes out.

"Alls, that just happens in movies. And what if it's not a girl? It could be a guy, who knows?"

"Please Trish. It's always a girl. Anyways, let's not talk about this. Let's go pay your dress and check out your cake."I said grabbing my purse and bags.

"KK."

* * *

_With Austin_

Oh My God, I can't believe I actually did it. I got the job!

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow " The cute girl said as she handed some forms and a card which saids I'm a worker here.

"Thank you Jess. And if you need anything, don't bother calling me. I am working here so we'll be seeing each other more." I said as I send her a wink and started leaving. Before I left I just heard one word that came out from that babe's mouth. _"Hottie_"

As soon as I got out, I went in Dez's car and called Dez. I'm sure he'll be really proud of me.

"_Hello, you reach Dez, I'm sorry I can't pick up but a Huge snake is here eating me alive. AHHHHHH...Leave a message after the beep. Bye!" BEEP_

Wow, Dez's voice mail keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second. "Hey Dez, It's Austin. I GOT THE JOB! You were great, being well presented, with at least a average vocabulary and my charms got me the job. I owe you big time. So later, at my home, bring your movie pajamas. Woohoo. See ya later buddy!" Yup, best day ever!

* * *

_With Ally_

"Try this young lady." A Old lady with a accent said to me, making me try another piece of cake. Honestly, they all have beautiful designs but they all had a lot of sweet in them.

"Mmm. It's good." I said fake smiling and walking over to the corner, away from her. Trish left me here trying cake since she's on a diet for her wedding so I gotta try every cake and see which one is perfect but after trying every one of them, Trish's dream cake, is so not here.

_RING RING_

I took out my Iphone from my pocket and answered the call. It was Jessica, maybe there's news about my new secretary. Yay! (Note my sarcasm)

"Hey Jessica. How were interviews?"

"Great actually. We had a lot of people especially girls."

"Well what do you expect? It is a opening for secretary, every girl wants that."

"Yeah well in the end I chose a very great person for you. I can't wait for you to meet h-rm." What the?

"What? I'm sorry Jess, I can't hear you."

"I said that I can't wait for you to meet h-em." Something must be wrong with the phone.

"What?"

"Nothing. Stupid phones. Mindy should totally get these fi-es." There goes the phone again.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow girl. Oh and print out the forms I entered to your email for manana please."

"KK. Bye!"

So I finally got my secretary. Kill me now please.

**Well that was the end of Chapter 2! Hope you guys loved it, I worked hard on this chapter and I know some of you might be saying "Wait isn't Trish Ally's BFF in the show Austin and Ally?" Well yes but I needed to change it so Trish is Ally's cousin. Anyways Review, Review, Review! Thanks again Byeee :)**


End file.
